New Love
by RyuuMahou
Summary: Companion piece to Old Scars. People know of Danny's secret and the Guys in White stur up some trouble.


I thought about making this into a tragedy, but then I thought, 'Nah, that'd just make me cry,' and let me tell you, I really don't want to cry right now, not when I'm PMSing. (shudders) And besides, I'm not good at writing sad things, be thankful for that. XD

This story's gunna probably be just as unrealistic as the last one, but who cares?! MINDLESS FLUFF I TELL YOU! Brought to you by, the committee against fluff deprived teens.

They may also seem a little OOC, but does that matter? Not to me XD. It hasn't been beta-ed yet so don't bug me about mistakes, I know that there are some.

Don't own the characters!

* * *

**New Love**

Things had been strange for one Danny Fenton after his secret was revealed, and yet, he felt as though a huge weight had been taken off of his shoulders. It also helped that the school was sympathetic and allowed his certain freedoms ranging from being excused from class for a ghost attack and extra time for homework. He was even given the chance to be able to retake any test if a ghost had interfered in his studying!!

For certain, he was ecstatic, much more so than he ever thought he would have when his secret got out. It had only been a week since it was revealed, but it had been _the _best week in all of his high school history.

"What'cha thinkin' about Danny?" a voice asked, breaking him out of his thinking. He turned towards his girlfriend (_such a relief to be thinking the word, _he thought), Sam Manson. Brimming with individuality, she scoffed at anything 'Barbie doll-ish' and gagged at anything pink.

"Nothing much, just that it's been such an easy week, and I haven't used that phrase since eighth grade," he said, grinning up at her.

She smiled back at him as she sat down next to him at lunch. "I know what you mean. We haven't had an easy break since middle school. Kinda feels silly now that you kept the fact that you are Danny Phantom a secret doesn't it?"

"Yeah, man," agreed their longtime friend Tucker Foley, self proclaimed chick magnet/ladies man and techno geek to boot, as he sat down across from them. "If I'da known it would have been like this, I would have _made _you tell everyone under threat of blackmail."

"Thanks Tuck," Danny said dryly.

"Hey, it's the truth," he said shrugging, taking a bit of his colossal burger. Danny felt Sam shudder next to him as bits of meat fell from the burger and onto the tray in front of Tucker.

Shrugging off the disgusting display in front of her, Sam questioned, "What sort of blackmail do you have?" She cocked her head to the side and rested it on the palm of her hand, leaning forward slightly.

Tucker grinned wolfishly. "That's for me to know, and for you to not know."

"Isn't it 'for me to know, and you to find out'?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow, picking at the macaroni and cheese on his tray.

"Not the way I see it," Tucker answered through a mouthful of meat.

Sam shivered even more. "Tucker don't do that. It's bad enough that I have to see you eat it, its even worse when you force me to watch you chew it."

"You know Sam, its unhealthy to be so adamant about not eating meat," Tucker told her, emphasizing his point by waving his half eaten burger around slightly. Danny watched from the sidelines, highly amused at the normal conversation the two were having. It was like a show, it was on the same time everyday and every episode was different.

"No, it's unhealthy to only eat meat," Sam shot back. "You need vegetables and fruit in your diet so that you get essential vitamins and minerals that you can't get from meat." Danny didn't care either way. He liked meat and he liked fruits and vegetables, so he never got in on the argument.

The argument continued until the end of lunch bell rang and they had to return to class. They walked to their lockers and then continued down the hall to their separating point. Sam had an art class down in the Fine Arts wing while Tucker and Danny had Physics in the Science wing. Danny gave Sam a quick kiss before they separated and continued on their way.

Tucker let out an exasperated sigh next to him, as they walked into their Physics class. "What?" Danny asked, turning to Tucker and raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"You guys are just too cute together, it's almost sickening," he groaned, sitting down at their black slate, lab table. Danny sat down next to him, bringing out his notebook, and pen, setting them on the table in front of him. "And it's hard for me to think of you guys like that."

Danny raised both of his eyebrows at Tucker's confession. "You spent years trying to get us together and now you're saying that you can't grasp the idea?"

"I think that it's more or so the idea that I had no part in pushing you two awkwardly together and then wasn't there to awkwardly break up your first real kiss," Tuck complained.

Danny chuckled. "I'm glad you weren't there, it would have been _very _awkward," he said, a slight blush painting his cheeks.

"Now I'm interested. What is it that you're not telling me?" Tucker prodded, turning with a sly grin towards his friend.

"Nothing," Danny said quickly, blush growing more and more profuse.

"Come on, Danny, you know you want to tell me," Tucker said cheerfully, elbowing him slightly in the side. "Come on Danny. Hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge!"

"I was in my boxers. There, are you happy?" Danny asked, turning to glare at his friend. Tucker stared at him with a blank expression before grinning madly.

"So you two got busy before you even shared a real kiss? I'm proud of ya, man."

"TUCKER!" Danny yelled, blushing brilliantly, smacking said teen on the back on his head. "No, it wasn't like that. She was cleaning my wounds and couldn't get to the one on my leg." Tucker gave him an 'uh-huh, sure' look, still grinning like a mad man, when the teacher walked in and ended their conversation.

* * *

Sam, Danny and Tucker were walking home after school, Sam and Danny close by each other (looking all too cute, some might add), and Tucker keeping a safe distance away.

"Danny Fenton?" a voice asked from their right. All three looked over to see two agents from the Guys in White standing by a white van.

"Yes?" Danny asked, curious as to what they'd want, and yet slightly apprehensive, knowing what the possible answer could be.

"You need to come with us," the Caucasian agent said. "You, as the notorious Danny Phantom, are to be taken to our base and studied extensively with painful and terrifying machines."

"Er…no thanks," Danny answered, backing a safe distance away from them with Tucker and Sam behind him.

"You have no option. You _will _come with us, willingly or unwillingly, but you _will _come with us," the African American agent said.

"Of course he has an option," Sam said angrily coming out from behind Danny to stand in front of him. "He's a human being and therefore has rights under this law. He has done nothing wrong and therefore can not be made to do something unwillingly." Danny smiled. _Typical Sam, always standing up for what's right,_ he thought with love.

"He also is part ghost, whom have no rights under this law," the first agent said, stepping forward.

"You're not taking him!" Sam yelled with anger, standing her ground. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Tucker, in the background, had contacted the Fentons, and they were on their way to their present location.

Sam and the agents were still in an argument when the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle rounded the corner, skidding to a stop right before it hit the Guys in White's van. Jack and Maddie Fenton sprang out of the RV soon after, wielding Fenton Anti-Creep sticks.

"Get away from him, or so help me I won't hesitate to give you the biggest beating you've ever had with the Fenton Anti-Creep stick," Maddie threatened.

"Anti-Creep stick? It's a bat," the second agent pointed out.

"It's a bat with the word Fenton on it," Jack clarified, becoming slightly offended.

"We'll leave, for now, but this isn't over," the first agent said. Both agents turned and left, hopping into their van and driving off.

Jack and Maddie turned towards the three teens, concern on both their faces. "Are you kids alright?" Maddie asked, walking towards them.

"We're fine, mom, nothing happened," Danny told his mom. "Sam here was actually giving them a thorough verbal lashing." Danny grinned down at the shorter girl as she turned scarlet.

"Well, I couldn't just let them take you without saying anything or putting up a fight. I would feel so guilty," she confessed, playing with a loose strand of hair.

Danny reached up and tucked said hair behind her ear, thumb running along her cheekbone as he held her face. "Thanks," he whispered, smiling gratefully **(A/N: from gratitude, or so I learned from one of my reviewers last time! XD)**.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Maddie cooed, smiling happily. But the moment was ruined when a wisp of breath came out of Danny's mouth. Danny groaned in aggravation. "Go do you're job, sweetie," Maddie said when Danny looked between Sam and Tucker and his parents. Danny smiled regrettable at them and quickly ran into an alley, where there was soon a flash of light before the hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom, vacated the alley, in search of the rouge ghost.

Sam said good bye to Tucker and the Fentons before making her way back to her house, deep in thought. There weren't many ghosts that were foolish enough to challenge Danny any more, not when they saw that he had more allies, his completely competent mother and completely incompetent though sometime lucky father.

She made it into her house and up to her room without encountering anyone or having to explain why Danny, who had taken to spending the afternoons with her, wasn't there. She plopped down onto her bed and laid back, hands behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the Guys in White when the air suddenly turned cold.

She sat up with a smile, crossing her legs and saying, "You can turn visible, Danny." Said halfa regained visibility in front of her at the foot of her bed, grinning. "What ghost was it this time?"

"The Box Ghost," he said, sighing as he changed back into Fenton and flopped down on his back on her bed.

Sam twisted around to look at him, leaning back on her left elbow and smiling. "Ghost's really grated your nerves, hasn't he?" she asked.

"He hasn't changed, so I kinda just ignore him, as do most of the people. He was in a box warehouse, so I didn't see the harm in letting him have a little fun…as weird as it sounds," he said, closing his eyes and sighing.

"What's got your mind so muddled?" Sam asked, laying back as well, closing her eyes.

"Those Guys in White; I have to look out more than usual, who knows what they're planning," he confided in her, his brow crinkling as he frowned.

"I know you're worried Danny, I am too, but when have they ever been very competent?" Danny snorted at her comment. Sam smiled. "Don't worry, I won't let them take you without a fight, and I'm sure that anyone else would agree."

"Thanks Sam, you always know just what to say," Danny sighed, significantly more relaxed.

"That's what I'm here for, Danny. You know I'll always be here for you," Sam said sincerely taking a deep breath and placing her hands behind her head again. She felt Danny shift beside her and suddenly there was a weight on her, pinning her to her bed. She opened her eyes to see Danny above her, holding himself up on his elbows. "Getting a little brave, now, aren't we Mr. Fenton?" Sam asked, smiling.

Danny smiled back down at her and said, "Well Miss Manson, you are very hard to resist and have a tendency to look very scrumptious." Any rebuttal that Sam might have had was lost when Danny pressed his lips tenderly to hers. Sam melted on the spot, bringing her arms around to tangle her hands in his hair.

Sam pressed up fiercely, deepening the kiss, trailing her hands out from his hair and down his shoulders. She ran her nails down his chest, eliciting a low moan from Danny, until she reached the hem of his shirt.

Of course, it would be at that moment that the bedroom door opened and in stepped Mr. Manson. Everyone stared at each other before Mr. Manson turned a dark purple (_that can't be good for him, _Danny thought) and started yelling.

"Get off of my daughter right now young man!! You may be a ghost, but you do not have a right to be disrespecting my daughter so!!" Mr. Manson yelled, storming into the room.

Danny quickly got off of Sam and back away from her, holding his hands up in front of him. "Heh, sorry Mr. Manson, my fault," he said.

"Dad!" Sam said indignantly, sitting up on the bed. "He wasn't disrespecting me! You should have knocked. I'm not a little kid anymore!" She got up off of the bed and walked over to Danny who was standing by her window, shifting nervously. "I'll see you later, Danny." She lifts up onto the balls of her feet and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled slightly, turned into Phantom and disappeared from sight. Sam leaned on her windowsill staring out into the sky, completely oblivious to the fact that her dad was ranting to her about psychotic, obsessive, hormonally charged teenage ghost boys.

Danny flew out of Sam's house, a sappy grin on his face. He flew up and over the city, enjoying the sun beating down on him and the wind in his face. He was on cloud nine. His life was going great, nothing could ruin this moment...

"There he is!" a voice yelled from below him.

…except that. Danny looked down and saw the white van from before. The Guys in White agents stepped out of the car, aiming big guns at him. _Oh shoot_, he thought, flying faster. They began firing at him. Missiles exploded around him, covering him in a green goop. He started to feel tired and started to fly slower, floating towards the ground before he lost his Phantom form and turned into Fenton. He landed roughly on the ground, scrapping his palms, and elbows, ripping holes in his jeans.

_Aw man, _was all he could think, as he lay motionless on the ground, _mom's gunna kill me for ruinin' another pair of jeans…_

His vision started to go as he grew more and more groggy. He heard two pairs of footsteps walk towards him. The agents from before leaned over him; he could barely make them out, but he could hear the conversation.

"Mission successful. Ectoenergy Draining Goop Cannon was successful," he recognized the Caucasian agent's voice. "What? I didn't name the gun I just get paid to say the name after every time I use it." Danny chuckled inwardly. The African American agent must have given him a funny name. It was even worse than some of the names that his parents had come up with for their inventions. _I hope that they figure out what happened to me,_ was his last fleeting thought as he lost consciousness.

* * *

A few hours later Sam was lying on her bed, doing homework, when her phone rang. She picked it up off of its cradle and said into it, "Hello?"

"Sam?" came the reply from the other end.

"Hello Mrs. Fenton, what do you need?" she asked politely.

"Is Danny over there with you?" Maddie asked, sounding a little distressed.

"No, he's not. He was here earlier, but only for a bit, why? He's not there?" Sam asked, confused.

"No! He's not home yet, and it's getting late. I've called his cell phone, I've called Tucker, and I've called you. I don't know where he could be!" Maddie was becoming slightly hysterical.

"Mrs. Fenton, calm down, I'm sure that he's alright, I mean he is Danny Phantom and he can take care of himself, but do you think that it's possible that he Guys in White got to him?" Sam asked, fearing the answer.

Maddie gasped on the other end. "I didn't think of that. Do you really think that they took him?"

"They seemed pretty adamant about catching him," Sam said dejectedly. "But if they did take him, then we need to get him back. I'll call Tucker and we'll be over there in a coupla minutes." Sam hung up and then dialed Tucker's number. She fidgeted as she listened to it ring and ring and ring. He finally picked up and she practically pounced, not really letting him get a word in edgewise. "Tucker! Danny's been taken by the Guys in White! Meet me at the Fentons." And with that she hung up. She rushed out of her room and sped down the stairs, bursting through the front door and sprinting down the sidewalk.

She arrived at the Fentons panting and urgently banged on the door. Maddie opened the door, looking disheveled with puffy red eyes, holding a tissue. She stepped aside without a word and let Sam in. What met her eyes was a sad sight. Jack Fenton sat soberly on the couch, head in hands, breathing deeply. It was the most broken that she had ever seen him.

There was another loud banging on the door and Maddie opened it to find Tucker breathing heavily. Once he came in Maddie went to sit my Jack, blowing her nose. "It'll be alright Mrs. Fenton," Sam soothed. "We'll get him back. There hasn't been a human or ghost yet who could hold Danny Phantom."

"That's right, Danny's not one to be taken lightly. He'll be fine," Tucker added. Maddie was about to respond when there was another knock at the door. Tucker went over to it and opened the door to reveal Valerie.

"What's she doing here?" Sam asked curiously.

"I called her on my way over here," Tucker admitted. "I thought that she might be able to help us get Danny back."

"Good idea," Sam told him. "Welcome to team Phantom." She turned to Valerie with an ironic smile. Valerie returned the smile and shook her hand. "Now let's go get our ghost boy back." They all ran outside and hopped into the RV. With Jack behind the wheel and emotionally unstable, it was a fair bet that they'd get where they wanted to be very fast. They arrived at the Guys in White's base just outside of town. Maddie turned around in her seat to look at the three teens in the back.

"Here," she said, handing them each a pair of Fenton Phones. "Call if you need any help, we'll be out here." The teens nodded and exited the RV.

"Alright Tuck you know what to do?" Sam asked as they walked up to the front door.

"Turn off the security, make sure it stays off, and disable any anti-ghost weapons that might cause harm to Danny," Tucker said as he tapped away on his PDA. "Security system down, we're safe to go in." They stepped towards the double doors in front of them and were surprised to find them unlocked. They stepped inside a dark corridor with doors lining the hallway. There were small windows in which to see into each room that a door led to.

Sam stepped up to the first door and looked inside. It was a white, brightly lit room, much like a stereotypical science lab. There were two scientists working at the metal topped table in the middle of the room. Behind them were cages of ghosts, constantly being electrocuted when they touched the bars. Sam quickly back peddled and continued down the hall. They quickly came to the end where there was a door locked with a keypad. Sam looked through the window to see a similar white science lab. There was a tank in the back right corner of the room. It was filled with a green liquid and inside was Danny, a respirator over his nose and mouth. Sam gasped, backing up slightly. Tucker and Valerie moved into her spot and looked through the window. Valerie gasped and Tucker immediately began typing on his PDA.

"Hey, what are you three doing in here?" a voice asked. They all turned to see an agent walking towards them. Valerie stepped forward to confront him.

"Keep working Tucker, I'll keep this goon busy," she told Tucker. Tucker nodded, even though she couldn't see and connected his PDA to the keypad. Sam went back to the window as Valerie traded jabs with the agent when there was a small ping. The door opened slightly. Sam pushed it open all the way and rushed in, Tucker right behind her. Valerie came in afterwards after having incapacitated the agent and closed the door behind her. Tucker went over to the control panel by the tank Danny was in and connected his PDA to it. Sam went up to the tank and put her hand on the glass.

"Oh Danny, what did they do to you?" she whispered, looking him over. He was in his human form, clothes torn, revealing cuts, lacerations and bruises. He seemed to be asleep, his chest rising and falling systematically. There was another soft ping and the goop in the tank started to drain out the bottom.

"Hurry Tucker," they heard Valerie say from by the door. They turned to see an agent's face in the window as he tried to open the door. Tucker began typing madly on his PDA and soon the tank lifted up, leaving Danny lying on what was previously the bottom. Sam rushed over to him, took the mask off and shook him.

"Danny," she whispered urgently. "Danny you need to wake up!" He groaned quietly and started to move slightly. "Danny!" Sam exclaimed excitedly.

"S-Sam?" Danny muttered, starting to sit up on his knees. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to get you," she answered, putting her hand on his back to make sure that he didn't fall over.

"We?" he asked confusedly. He looked around and for the first time noticed Valerie and Tucker.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, concern laced in her voice. Danny turned towards her and gave her a small smile, looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine," he said shakily, starting to stand up. Sam helped him over to the sink where he leaned down and took a massive gulp of water, splashing some over his head. He shook his head and breathed in deeply, straightening and looking much more alert. "Now to find a way out of here."

"What about your powers?" Sam asked.

"Shorted out at the moment. That goop I was in drained my ectoenergy, so I can't use them right now," he told her, looking around the room. He noted an air duct up in the ceiling. "We'll use that."

Sam looked up to where he was looking. "That's useful," she commented. She looked around to where Tucker was jamming the door with his PDA and saw that the agents were still outside. She looked around the room for something that could block the window. She noted that there were papers all around the room. She gathered some of them and ran them under water, getting them slightly wet. She walked over to the door, waved and smiled sweetly to the agents outside and stuck the wet papers to the window.

"Nice one," Tucker commended.

"Alright, let's get up there," Danny said, standing under the duct.

"I'll go first," Sam volunteered. Danny nodded, interlacing his fingers and kneeling down slightly. Sam stepped onto his hands and he lifted her up. She popped open the duct and pulled herself up, sitting inside and pulling her feet up. She looked around as Tucker came up beside her. "Which direction do we go?" she asked Tucker.

He looked through his PDA then looked up. "That way," he said, pointing around behind her. She watched as Valerie came up next then helped pull Danny up. Once they were all inside and the duct cover had been replaced, she turned and led the way down the duct. They soon came to a three-way fork.

"Which way?" Sam asked Tuck.

He looked back down at his PDA and answered, "Left most tunnel." She turned down the left tunnel and continued on her way. They soon reached the end of the tunnel that was covered by another duct cover. Sam pushed it out and it landed with a clatter on the ground outside. She shifted so that her feet were dangling over the edge and then she dropped softly to the ground. She moved forward and heard Tucker drop down behind her.

"We need to get out of here before they figure out that we're gone," Sam remarked as Valerie dropped down out of the duct.

"How're we gunna get out of here fast enough?" Danny asked, dropping down beside Valerie.

"Your parents are around here somewhere," Sam answered, putting a hand up to a Fenton Phone. "Mrs. Fenton? Are you there?"

"We're here Sam, do you need help?" came the crackly reply.

"Nope, we got Danny and we're out back. Where are you guys?" she asked.

"We're on our way around the back. We should be there in about five seconds," Maddie replied. Sure enough, around the corner came the RV. It stopped just short of them and the side door was thrown open. The four teens stumbled into the RV and shut the door quickly. "Are you kids alright?" Maddie asked, turning around in her seat.

"We're fine mom," Danny replied, smiling reassuringly.

Maddie looked at him sadly. "You're hurt Danny."

"Yeah, but I'm okay," he told her.

"We'll get him fixed up alright Mrs. Fenton," Sam reassured her. They arrived back at the house soon after and hopped out of the RV.

"I have to get going," Valerie said as she got out. "My dad knows I'm out but I didn't know when we'd be back and I don't want him worrying."

"Alright Val," Danny said. "Thanks for the help."

"Any time Fenton," she said, smiling as she left.

"I gotta head home too, my mom was freaking when I just up and left," Tucker said, looking at his watch. "See ya later guys."

"See ya Tuck, and thanks," Danny said smiling as he waved to his retreating friend.

"Okay, let's get you inside and have these cuts looked at," Sam said, grabbing Danny's arm and hauling him inside and up the stairs. She hauled in up into the bathroom and told him to strip down to his boxers.

"This seems vaguely familiar," he muttered as he complied. Sam smiled as she cleaned up and bandaged his wounds.

"There's not much that I can do about the bruises so you'll just have to do without me touching them," Sam said, stepping away with her hands on her hips. They had moved into his room so that Danny could get some new clothes. Danny had started to get dressed again, slipping on some sweats.

"Would you settle for kissing them?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling slightly. Sam smiled and kissed the one on his shoulder. "That it?" he asked when she stepped back. She smiled and stood on the balls of her feet, kissing the one on his cheek. She then moved to his lips, kissing him sweetly.

"That better?" she asked, smiling as she stepped back.

"Best medicine in the world," Danny smiled back.

"I'm just glad that you're okay," she confided, stepping back up to him and hugging him. He hugged her back, sitting down on his bed with her in his lap.

"It'll take more than a coupla psychos to take out Danny Phantom," he whispered into her hair.

"That's what I kept telling myself, but it didn't stop me from worrying," she said into his chest, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"It's alright Sam," Danny comforted her. "I'm here and it's alright. I'm not going to let them get to me again, that I can guarantee." When she didn't say anything, he shifted her to see her face. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing lightly. "You fell asleep…" He didn't know whether to be relieved or offended that she fell asleep listening to him talk. He shifted her off of his lap and onto the bed. He pulled the covers down and covered her up. She instantly buried her face into his pillow, snuggling under the covers even more. Danny smiled down at her before leaving his room, turning off the light and closing the door.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where his parents were seated. He sat down at the table and sighed. "I'm going to call Sam's parents, she fell asleep upstairs," he told them.

"Alright," his mother said. "I'm so glad that you're alright. I was so worried. You weren't home on time, so I called Tucker and then I called Sam and then she suggested that maybe the Guys in White took you and…"

"Mom, mom!" Danny said, cutting her off. "It's alright. I'm fine. I'm practically indestructible," he joked, smiling. Maddie smiled a bit at that.

"Well, it's just good to have you back, son," Jack said.

"It's good to be back," he sighed. "I'm going to go call Sam's parents now."

* * *

The first thing that Sam noticed when she woke up was that she was warm. The second thing that she noticed was that something smelled _very _good. The third thing she noticed what that she couldn't really move, but was still comfortable. She opened her eyes to see a chest in front of her. Not just any chest, a nicely sculpted close to Adonis as humanly possible chest. In other words: Danny's chest.

His arms were around her waist, keeping her held firmly against his chest. Her were up under his arms, gripping his shoulders. She felt Danny take a deep breath as he slowly woke up. "Goo' mornin'," he said groggily.

"Morning," she answered back, a little confused. "Erm…Danny…what happened?"

"Oh, well, you fell asleep, so I put you here, and I guess that I fell asleep too…" he answered, not completely coherent yet.

"My parents!" she exclaimed, pushing up off of Danny.

"Oh don't worry, I called them last night. I actually talked to your grandmother who was more sympathetic to the idea of you spending the night," Danny said sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"Oh…alright," Sam said slowly, sitting next to Danny and leaning against the headboard. After a comfortable silence, she said, "That was a nice way to wake up."

"You don't hear me complaining," Danny grinned down at her.

"I love you Danny," she whispered quietly, looking down at her hands in her lap, wringing them nervously.

Danny looked down at her, startled. His startled look soon melted into a smile and he leaned his head down on top of hers. "I love you too," he whispered back. She looked up at him and smiled, leaning up to kiss him lightly.

"We have to get ready for school," she muttered against his lips, she broke away from him and he groaned in dissatisfaction.

"You're right," he sighed getting up out of the bed.

Sam followed him, getting out on the opposite side and finally took notice of her attire. She was still in her shirt from yesterday and a pair of his sweatpants. Her shoes had been taken off and placed on the floor by her pants. "Um, Danny," she started awkwardly.

"Yeah?" he asked, gathering some clothes out of his closet to go take a shower.

"Why'd you take my pants off?"

"Oh," he said, surprised, flushing a brilliant red. "I-I didn't think that…sleeping in jeans…would be all that comfortable."

"Okay," she said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"You can, um, get back into them if you want. I'll take you back to your house when I'm done with my shower so that you can shower and get fresh clothes," Danny said, staring at the ground and making his way towards the door.

"Oh no, I'm keeping these pants, they're collateral damage. And besides, I like them," she said, looking down at the red and blue plaid sweatpants. Danny quickly vacated the room after that comment. Sam laughed quietly to herself and plopped back down on Danny's bed, breathing in his unique scent. She buried her head in his pillow and breathed deeply.

The next thing she knew Danny was behind her, asking, "Did you fall back asleep?"

"No, you just smell really good," she said, breathing in the scent of his pillow again. She heard him chuckle.

"Well, it _was _you who said that we needed to get ready for school," he said. She groaned and got off of his head, grabbing her stuff. Danny came up behind her, backpack slung over his shoulder and picked her up bridal style. He changed into Phantom and flew off towards her house.

He phased them into her room and set her down. "Alright, I'm gunna go take a shower," Sam said, setting her boots and pants on her bed. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind her.

Danny returned to Fenton form and lay down on her bed. About fifteen minutes later, Sam came out of the bathroom, purple fluffy towels wrapped around her body and her hair. Danny's eyes widened and his face flushed scarlet. Sam obliviously walked to her closet and walked inside. A minute later she came back out, fully dressed and brushing her hair.

She walked back into the bathroom and came out a minute later with all of her makeup done. _I need to figure out how she does that_, Danny thought.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," she said, grabbing her backpack and walking over to Danny. He got up off of the bed, unable to get the picture of her in a towel out of his head, and changed into Phantom. He flew them out through the wall and out towards school. Though, once again, he was stopped by a voice from below. It was the agents from yesterday.

"Oh happy day," Danny muttered and flew down to them. "What do you want?" he asked them angrily.

"You escaped illegally yesterday and we're here to take you back," the first agent said.

"Escaped illegally?!" Sam exclaimed angrily. "You kidnapped him! And then you brutalized him! He could sue you for all your worth for kidnapping and assault!"

"Ghosts have no rights under the laws of this government," the second agent said.

"He's human! Always has, always will be!"

As they were arguing a second car pulled up, this one a small white limo. A man stepped out and the two agents immediately snapped to attention. "Sir!" they yelled together, saluting him.

"At ease," he told them, walking past them and to the two teens. "I…must apologize, for what my agents did," he told Danny. Danny raised his eyebrows in a surprised look. "They weren't acting under my orders; one of my subordinates ordered them to bring you back against my wishes."

"Okay," Danny said slowly and a bit skeptically. "That's fine, but I have to get going otherwise I'll be late for school." He picked Sam up again and flew off, leaving the boss to yell at his agents.

"Well that was certainly interesting," Sam commented, looking down towards the school they were flying to.

"Yeah, weird," Danny agreed, landing in front of the school and changing back into Fenton. "But not bad. Maybe they'll lay off a bit."

"We can only hope," Sam said, smiling as they walked into the school, hand in hand.

"We can only wait to see what happens next," Danny said.

"When did you become such a sage?" Sam asked him, grinning.

"Since I fell in love with you," Danny grinned.

* * *

Hokai, I had NO idea when I first started this where I was gunna go. I started it about this time last night and it kinda just accumulated. I had no idea that it would be this long. It's longer than the first one! Yay!

Emi


End file.
